


Aquella Noche

by Lapapabuena



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapapabuena/pseuds/Lapapabuena
Summary: Hago esta historia que quizo ser intento de poema, o algo así. Quise probar como saldría esta tipo de historia. No soy muy buena en esto. Voy a mejorar. Aun así espero les gusteAquí Cartman se va a ir a otro lugar por razones muy personales, probablemente para siempre. E invita a Kyle a pasar el año nuevo ¿que pasara en esa noche de año nuevo?
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Kudos: 2





	Aquella Noche

¡Oh!, aquella noche inolvidable;  
La fecha era el 31 de diciembre, o sea la víspera del año nuevo, y la hora era las 9:00 de la noche;  
Seria un momento insuperable;  
El fulgor de la luna y las estrellas, radiaba a su máximo esplendor, pareciendo que de luz solar el cielo nocturno, hiciera un derroche. 

Ese enorme manto que cubría la noche, llevaba su característico color oscuro con tonalidades grises y azules  
Y se sentía un clima frío, característico de la época invernal   
Aunque todavía no comenzará a nevar.  
También de la vez anterior en un parque, que será parte de la historia se habían cubierto de blanco unas bancas y los secos abedules.

En eso un par de muchachos de 23 años, que discutían y se echaban la culpa, pasaban por ahí.   
Esto debido a que llevaban horas, caminando y estaban perdidos, estos venían cansados por su larga caminata.   
En eso vieron las bancas que estan en este lugar, aquí 

Y al verlas, por el cansancio decidieron sentarse unos cuantos minutos, que se sentirían eternos más adelante; en la que estaba menos cubierta.

Y todo esto comenzó debido a que uno de ellos invito a salir al otro.   
Precisamente el llamado Eric Theodore Cartman invitó al otro chico, Kyle Broflovski, con mucho trabajo debido a que Kyle no aceptó a la primera vez;  
Cuando el aceptó, se citaron ese dia a las 5:00 PM, y ahí fueron a comer y a muchos lugares para divertirse, pero se alejaron tanto que se perdieron. 

Todo esto de la cita empezó debido a que Eric se iría pronto, probablemente para siempre a otros país por razones muy personales; y quería ver por última vez a sus antiguos conocidos.

El muchacho Eric ya se había reunido con cada uno anteriormente.   
Como Stan, Kenny y hasta Butters, personas que conocía desde que era muy pequeño; estas eran reuniones, nomas para pasar el rato.   
Se podría decir que Kyle era el último en su lista, esto se debía a muchas cosas, sentimentales mayormente. 

Y es que para el todo lo que sentia por ese muchacho, era tan confuso y extraño, que preferia evitarlo. 

Ellos eran unos jóvenes, que se conocían desde el jardín de niños.   
La aparencia de Kyle era de un muchacho delgado, con un afro pelirrojo, de ojos verdes como esmeraldas y de estatura promedio.   
Aparte era judío, por lo que Cartman más en su infancia se burlaba de eso, lo cuál molestaba a Kyle y estos discutian. 

Cartman era un muchacho gordo pero no como lo era cuando fue niño, tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos tan azules como el mar.

Este par llevaba bastante ropa invernal.   
Como lo eran los abrigos, gorros y guantes; parecidos a la que usaban cuando eran niños de 10 años. 

Por lo que por ese momento no sentian tanto frío en su cuerpos. 

En eso ellos al estar sentados, primero continuaron con la discusión. 

Y cada uno de los 2, se echaba la culpa mutua por estar perdidos y seguían de tercos.   
Después pararon su discusión, y primero se pusieron a pensar en que hacer para irse a su casa, debido a que no poseían un carro para transportarse.   
Hasta que Kyle se le ocurrió la idea de sacar su teléfono y llamar un taxi. 

Se lo dijo a Eric y este acepto, y también le dijo al pelirrojo que lo invitaba a su casa a tomar una pequeña cena que preparo. 

Kyle aceptó y marco la dirección de la casa de Eric en el teléfono.   
Al hacer todo eso, apareció el tiempo estimado el cual sería de 20 minutos.   
Y como no tenian otro lugar en donde esperar. 

Se quedaron sentados ahí hasta que llegué el taxi. 

Después se silenciaron unos momentos, y de ahí comenzaron a ver lo hermoso que se veia el cielo estrellado.   
Les pareció muy bello como las estrellas lucian como un millón de luciérnagas y la luna era tan grande, blanca y radiante.   
Y todo adornando ese cielo oscuro con tonalidades azules y grises; simplemente se veía hermoso. 

En ese momento Cartman, recuerda por algun motivo una parte de la letra de la canción I swear. 

Y de ahí recuerdo al estar sentado junto a Kyle, esa vez que le canto en el estadio, frente a muchas personas.   
Primero le dio algo de gracia, y se rio un poquito.   
Luego a su mente vinieron varios pensamientos, respecto a sus sentimientos por aquel chico. 

Y también como esa vez, todo eso que dijo y no se tomó en serio, tenia una verdad escondida. 

Despues de pensar eso ,trato de no hacerlo.   
Pero suente lo traiciono trayendole mas de ese tipo de pensamientos.   
Y en ese momento, sin que se diera cuenta voltea a ver a Kyle. 

Este último se encontraba viendo el paisaje y estaba pensando. 

Y fue en ese momento que por una helada ventisca que lo azota.   
Se le cae a su sombrero a la nieve, mostrando así su cabello.   
Cartman tratando de ahogar todo eso que pensaba se comenzó a reír de ese momento. 

Kyle lo miró molesto y le pidió de forma grosera que se callara. 

Todo esto mientras fijamente lo miraba a los ojos. 

Y con la cabeza aun descubierta.   
Cartman, lo seguía haciendo hasta que vio la cara de Kyle, que a pesar de estar molesto para sus ojos el lucia tan bien.   
Ya que al también le atraía mucho, de forma física. 

Y es que para el era hermoso ver esas esmeraldas que lo miraban.   
Su cara que para el lo consideraba atractivo.   
También su pelo, que parecía un montón de petalos de rosas rojas, a pesar de ser pelirrojo y odiar eso.   
Para el era como las llamas del infierno. 

Todo esto lo hacía sentir tan tentando y a la vez un pecador por dejarse llevar por ellas.   
Trataba de resistirse pero no lo podia lograr.   
Aparte de que eso encendia un fuego dentro de el, lo cual sentía que lo quemaba por dentro.   
Y tras esto, sentía un martirio pero a la vez una especie de placer. 

Tras eso, el se dejó de reír y se quedó como ido.   
Por todos esos pensamientos.   
Kyle lo vio raro, dejó de discutir, tomo su gorro, se sentó y trató de que Cartman volviera a la realidad.   
En eso Eric regresó y vio al chico pelirrojo, cerca de el. 

El cual lo ayudó a regresar, el castaño al notar eso. 

Solo intentó darle las gracias y se quedó mudo.   
Volvieron a estar en silencio, Eric todavía estaba negando lo que sentía   
Y trataba de esconderlo

Todo esto, es así desde que era un infante  
Aparte de que con el, había vivido muchos momentos, tanto dulces como muy amargos. 

El jamás ha querido sacar lo que tiene adentro de su corazón y su mente  
Sin mencionar que le ha costado años aceptarlo. 

Haciendo que el lo niegue, sin mencionar que tampoco sabe expresar correctamente sus sentimientos.   
Esto debido a que nunca le enseñaron a como expresarse sentimentalmente. 

Y lo criaron como alguien mimado y que el debía ser el centro de atención.   
Cosa que se la ha ido quitando poquito a poquito a lo largo del tiempo, debido a los distintos golpes de la vida. 

Aparte de que su madre era un mal ejemplo.   
Y lo crió con prejuicios, sin alguna corrección y siendo toda una descuidada. 

Ella no era un guía que lo llevara por un buen camino.   
Cosa que la que vida tuvo que serlo, de forma mas dura para que aprendiera varias lecciones. 

Actualmente varios de sus malos hábitos han ido yéndose poco a poco.   
Y el trata de ser una mejor persona.   
Aparte de que comienza a ser un poco más consiente de sus errores. 

También ha tratado poco a poco de mejorar sus relaciones. 

Y con la de Kyle, esta comenzando a mejorarla, aunque sea poco a poco, lo trata de una mejor manera que antes. 

Aparte de que actualmente, al menos no quiere quedar en tan malos términos con el  
Y está más o menos consiente de sus sentimientos por el, pero le cuesta trabajo aceptarlos. 

En ese momento, al notar lo que pasaba con Cartman. 

Se apareció pareció el llamado "Yo cupido" ese pequeño ser, que viva en la cabeza de Eric  
Este era la perspectiva del amor de este muchacho castaño  
También en parte también era como su lado gay o algo así 

Este pequeño ser llevaba mucho tiempo sin aparecer 

Este solo lo hacía cuando se consideraba muy importante y que el chico en el fondo creyera en el amor.   
Y como esto se podría considerar importante para el pequeño ser   
Ya que era como su misión, lograr que funcionará el amor y alguna relación 

Entonces al ver a Eric, este lo saludo.   
Cartman pareció asustarse y le preguntó en voz baja que a que venía. 

El pequeño ser parecido a el, respondió que a ayudarlo con lo aquel chico pelirrojo.   
Cartman fingio demencia y dijo que no sabía a que se refería. 

Yo cupido le dijo que no se hiciera tonto y que sabía que a lo que venía. 

Y el muchacho molesto siguió diciendo que no sabía   
Entonces Yo cupido le siguió insistiendo y Cartman seguia negándose. 

Hasta que ese pequeño ser lo comenzó a presionar de que aceptará sus sentimientos. 

Cartman se negaba, y Yo cupido le intentaba sacar la verdad.

El muchacho queria atraparlo y le pedia que se callara; claro todo lo trataba de hacer discretamente sin que Kyle se diera cuenta.   
Pero Yo Cupido siempre lo evadia y se movia muy rápido

El muchacho ya harto y desesperado, con tal de no seguir soportando al pequeño ser.   
Saco la verdad susurrandole, pidiéndole que lo deje en paz y porque hace esto. 

Yo cupido, algo satisfecho lo trato de calmar y le respondió al muchacho que era una misión para el, y que aparte como Eric se iría probablemente para siempre. 

Tenia que sacarlo para quedarse al menos mas tranquilo, aunque sabe que va a doler, en el futuro se sentirá mas tranquilo. 

El muchacho traro de entender lo que le dijo Yo cupido.   
Con timidez le hablo a Kyle pero le daba miedo establecer una conversación. 

Al intentar hablar Kyle solo lo veía raro, por el extraño comportamiento del castaño. 

Así que Yo cupido trato de darle confianza y Cartman de una mejor manera intento entamblar una conversación decente y de ahí confesar lo que siente.   
Pero decía puras cosas incoherentes y hasta burlonas, Kyle estaba confundido y Yo cupido algo nervioso. 

Hasta que Cartman ya quiso confesar sus sentimientos y hasta le habló a Kyle de una mejor manera. 

Pero como Kyle en ese tiempo se le ocurrio pedir un taxi por teléfono, aparte de que ya se avecinaba una nevada. 

En eso llego una notificación del taxi al teléfono del pelirrojo.   
Se lo dijo a Cartman y este quedo algo frustrado al igual que Yo cupido.   
El taxi se tardó unos 25 minutos en llegar hasta ahí. 

Ambos chicos, guiadonse del mapa fueron hasta donde estaba el carro.

Lo buscaban con la mirada hasta que finalmente, lo encontraron; debido a varias características descritas en el sitio.  
Se subieron ahí, y el taxista arrancó. 

En el camino Yo cupido le seguía diciendo a Eric de sus sentimientos por Kyle.

Que por cierto, este muchacho pelirrojo se encontraba viendo el paisaje y para donde iban. 

También Yo cupido le estaba recordando a Cartman de que le diera el regalo a Kyle. 

Este lo llevaba en una de las bolsas de su abrigo, y se podría decir que era algo un poco significativo para el.   
Este era algo que le traía buenos recuerdos al pelirrojo y le gustaba mucho.   
También venía una nota junto con el, todo esto debía ser entregado antes de irse. 

Por lo lejos que estaban, el viaje se tardó un poco.   
Kyle seguia mirando hacía donde se dirija, mientras Eric lo miraba nervioso.   
Tratando de decirle lo que siente con Yo cupido a su lado.   
Este trataba de apoyarlo y calmarlo para que no se ponga nervioso. 

Estaba planeando las palabras que diría, mientras el auto llegaba al destino deseado.   
En ese momento un silencio rondaba al interior del taxi.   
Solo se escuchaba el sonido del auto avanzando.   
Y alguno que otro sonido del exterior.

Ya cuando Eric tenía las palabras que diría, el taxi llegó a su destino.  
Este se detuvo y Kyle le decía a Eric que se bajara.   
El se bajó, al igual que Kyle; el conductor les cobro, y ambos tuvieron una pequeña discusión para ver quien no y quien si lo pagaría, hasta que se decidió que fuera Eric. 

El lo hizo a regañadientes, el conductor tomó el dinero y se fue. 

Los 2 llegaron a donde vivía Eric .   
Su cuarto, donde vivía se encontraba hasta arriba, y este se lo indicó al pelirrojo.   
Se metieron, se subieron por el elevador hasta que llegaron al piso y de ahí buscaron el hogar de Cartman. 

Lo encontraron, el saco una llave y abrio la puerta. 

Entraron, y como estaba la luz apagada, Cartman la prendio.   
Después estos por el cansancio, todavía, se sentaron un tanto en los sillones.   
Vieron la hora y ahí se quedaron unos 5 minutos. 

Después Eric se paro y le dijo a Kyle que iria por un poco de sidra ala cocina.

Este nomas le dijo que si, y Cartman se fue para allá, mientras Kyle veía como era por su interior la casa.   
Esta casa había sido adquirida por Eric, hace 1 año; cuando dejó de vivir con Liane.   
Esta vive sola, pero se consiguió a alguien que le da dinero para salir y andar con ella. 

Eric, estaba en la cocina buscando la botella y las copas. 

Mientras que Yo cupido le seguía diciendo lo mismo, hasta que Cartman harto le dijo que lo haría antes de las 12:00 am.   
El pequeño ser se puso un poco satisfecho y lo condicionó a que lo hiciera.   
Y de ahí desapareció unos momentos, y Eric encontró lo que buscaba. 

También, de ahí puso a hornear un poco al pavo que había preparado, ya que todavía le faltaba para estar listo. 

Y se salió de la cocina con la botella, un destapador y 2 copas; yendo para la sala. 

Este intento, abrir la botella pero no pudo, así que Kyle lo ayudo y lo logro.   
Cartman le dio su copa a Kyle y este agarro la suya. 

Y sirvió un poco del líquido en las copas, estos se lo tomaron, mientras ambos platicaban de cosas triviales.

Después de platicar un pequeño rato, se formo un silencio algo incomodo.

En ese momento, Eric se sintío un poco nervioso y se volvio a aparecer otra vez "yo cupido" diciendole que ese era el momento de decirlo.

Eric estaba muy nervioso, así que en ese tiempo estuvo viendo lo que diría y cuando lo tuvo listo le hablo al judío con una voz temblorosa, al principio por ese apodo pero se retracto y lo llamo por su nombre.

Este ultimo, al estar sentado cerca de el lo oye y le responde , que quiere. 

Eric, estuvo a punto de decirlo pero a lo lejos se escucho una pequeña alarma , que venía de la cocina , que indicaba que ya habia llegado el tiempo exacto del pavo. 

Cartman bendcecia y maldecia ese momento, mientras que "yo cupido" solo lo maldecia, asi que Eric solo le dijo a Kyle que iria a la cocina a ver el pavo y que se fuera llendo para el comedor y hasta le indico donde estaba.

El castaño fue corriendo a la cocina a ver el guiso, apago el horno y saco a la comida que habia hecho, con unos guantes especiales que tomo.   
Y este con muchos esfuerzos lo recargo en una pequeña base, cerca de el horno.   
D

espués descanso tantito, mientras Kyle se dirigió al comedor, y la mesa ya se había puesto con anterioridad.

Cartman volvió a agarrar el guiso, y se dirigió al comedor que por fortuna estaba cerca de donde estaba.   
Este venía cargando con mucho esfuerzo, ya que si pesaba bastante el pavo.   
En eso Kyle lo vio, al principio no dijo nada pero luego ofreció su ayuda para llevarlo a la mesa.   
Eric aceptó, ya que le canso el peso y el guiso fue llevado a la mesa por Kyle, que se habia levantado del asiento en el que estaba. 

Cartman, al igual que Kyle se sentaron en asientos no muy lejos del uno del otro.   
En eso Cartman tomo un cuchillo y partió el pavo, primero peguntandole a Kyle que se comería.   
Este eligió, y Eric le dio su pieza con un poco de guarnicion que estaba a un lado   
Después el castaño tomó su parte, y ambos empezaron a comer. 

En ese tiempo hablaron de cosas triviales, y luego Eric se ponia algo nervioso.   
Después que terminaron la cena, Eric fue por el postre, el cual era un pequeño pay de arándano que también había preparado Cartman.   
Lo sirvió, y se lo acabaron entre los 2.   
Despues de acabarselo, Kyle no pudo evitar felicitar por lo bien que sabía la comida.   
Eric se puso algo orgulloso y feliz por lo que habia dicho y solo respondió con un gracias. 

Recogieron la mesa y Cartman se puso lavar los trastes.   
Mientras que afuera estaba una nevada, por lo que Kyle dijo que no se iría hasta el otro día.   
No queria sentir frío saliendo y yendo hasta su casa, donde también vivía solo.   
Se lo dijo a Cartman, este aceptó y lo dejó quedarse. 

En eso eran como las 11:00 PM, al quedarse Eric le propuso que pusieran un poco de música en lo que eran las 12:00 AM.  
Kyle aceptó, que el castaño amenizara el momento con algo de buena música.   
Eric, de todo el repertorio que tenía puso varias canciones, las de al principio no le gustaban mucho a Kyle.   
Pero después sacaba una sonrisa ver al castaño tan animado y feliz con sus canciones favoritas, hasta las cantaba. 

Luego se canso, puso otra y como a Kyle le gustaba la dejó.   
Este la cantaba y se movia al ritmo de la canción.   
Después salió otra que le gustaba demasiado, se paró de su asiento y comenzó a bailar.   
A Eric le sacaba una sonrisa eso, aunque trataba de esconderla. 

Así continuaron varias canciones, llevaban unos 55 minutos bailando, solo paraban para tomar algo de agua.   
Y una canción le gustaba a uno y otra al otro.  
Hasta que hubo una canción que le gustaba a ambos mucho, uno quería y el otro igualmente.   
Así que ambos primero comenzaron a bailarla, luego la estaban cantando y luego la comenzaron a bailar mas cerca. 

Salió otra canción, y esta también le gustaba a ambos, y la comenzaron a bailar.   
Ellos estaban muy cerca, y de la emoción, y por gustarle la canción mucho.   
Comenzaron a bailar, aun más cerca hasta tomarse de las manos.   
Esto último, sin darse cuenta y cuando la canción obtuvo un ritmo lento bailaron aun mas cerca hasta quedar frente a frente. 

Ellos tenían aparte los ojos cerrados, ya que sentian mucho con esa canción.   
Y cuando esta finalizo, los 2 abrieron los ojos, y vieron que estaban demasiado.   
Inclusive sus caras estaban casi juntas, y al notarlo se separaron inmediatamente. 

Cuando lo hicieron, Cartman estaba muy sonrojado solo que trató de esconderlo.   
Kyle se sonrojo muy poco, y en eso ambos cambiaron de tema.   
Y al ver que ya serian las 12:00 pm, bajaron el volumen de la música.   
Y se prepararon para hacer el brindis, desde las copas, sidra y hasta las uvas. 

En eso, yo cupido se apareció y le dijo que le diga lo que siente ya.   
Eso puso a Eric, nervioso y solo se sirvió un trago de sidra y un vaso con uvas.   
Hasta que a el, se le ocurrió hacer lo de la tradición de de besarse en esa fecha, ya que tenía miedo de decir lo que sentía.   
Entonces el reloj marcaba las 11:59, y ambos estaban casi listos para recibir el año nuevo. 

Y entonces en eso, el reloj llegaría a los 10 segundos, y Eric trato de tomar un poco de sidra.   
Mientras hacía que junto con Kyle, dijeran la cuenta regresiva.   
Y al llegar a las 12:00, Eric no aguanto más y sólo pidió perdón a Kyle.   
Y le robo un beso, demasiado corto; ya que el pelirrojo lo hizo a un lado. 

En eso el le preguntó porqué lo hizo y Cartman dijo que era la tradición para tener suerte.   
Kyle no le creyo, y se enojo con el diciéndole eso de no creerle.   
Entonces Cartman por la presión, molesto tuvo que decirle lo que sentía.   
Me gustas carajo, desde hace mucho tiempo, las peleas y las molestias son porque no se como expresar bien mis emociones, judío estúpido_ decia el castaño gritando. 

Kyle se enojo reclamandole de porque no dijo eso antes, en vez de robarle un beso a lo pendejo.   
Esto enfureció a Cartman, y comenzo a decir: _ yo solo quería que supieras lo que yo siento por ti, antes de irme de este jodido pueblo.   
Kyle estaba perplejo y no sabía que responder a todo esto, no sabía corresponderlo o rechazarlo.   
Debido a que lo que sentía por el, era muy confuso. 

Por un lado muy en su interior, si sentia algo por el que se fue desarrollando a lo largo del tiempo. Pero por el otro sentía resentimiento por cómo era cuando tenían menos edad, y aparte no le creía mucho.   
En eso, Cartman le preguntó molesto que que decía al respecto.  
Y el pelirrojo no sabía que responder sólo dijo lo voy a pensar. 

El contrario se quedó confundido y algo desilusionado.   
A lo que seguía molestando a Kyle, y este al ya no querer oirlo.   
Le dio un beso, al castaño este se lo respondió.   
Y esa acción duró más, este al terminar solo dijo que no hablaran más de esto. 

También dijo que si quiere que se vaya de su casa, que adelante.   
Cartman le dijo que no, que si quiere quedarse que es bienvenido, y si quiere irse en la mañana está bien.   
Este aceptó, a todo lo que dijo el castaño.   
Y Cartman, solo le propuso ver una película mientras tomaban chocolate caliente, debido al frío y comían unas palomitas. 

El pelirrojo aceptó, apagaron la música, Cartman preparo el chocolate y las palomitas.   
Cuando estuvieron listas, eligieron y pusieron la película, estos la comenzaron a ver.   
Y mientras lo hacían, había una gran tensión, Cartman también quiso llorar pero se aguanto.   
Como la película, era muy larga, Kyle se aburrió y se durmió antes que Eric. 

Este solo lo miró, y le parecía muy lindo como se veía.   
Pero después le salieron las lágrimas, debido a todo lo que pasó y a que su vida no volvería a ser la misma.  
Este antes, puso el pequeño regalo que tenía para Kyle y lo dejó en un lugar visible para el.   
Después, intentó olvidar todo pero solo apago la tele y se quedó dormido junto a Kyle en el el sillón. 

Pasaron las horas, y el primero en despertar fue Kyle, el vio a Eric dormido trató de no despertarlo.   
Se paro, tomó sus cosas, vio el pequeño regalo que le había dejado Eric anoche.   
Lo tomó, trato de no abrirlo y antes de que despertará el otro, le hizo una carta.   
Esta expresaba todo lo bueno y malo que sentía por el, la dejo a la vista. 

Y se fue a su casa, dejando a Eric solo, y a su gorro olvidado.   
El se dio cuenta, de eso pero ya no quiso regresar por el.   
Cartman al despertar, estaba solo y se sintió triste, luego se paro y vio que el regalo desapareció.   
Luego vio la carta y el gorro de Kyle, este comenzo a leer la carta y lloró. 

El sentía, también un poco de ira trato de hacer bola la carta y romper el gorro.   
Pero solo se retracto y las mantuvo con el.   
Después arreglo sus cosas, para irse, limpio, guardo y empaco lo que faltaba, y entre eso venía la carta y el gorro.   
Después lo visitó su mamá, que lo noto un poco apagado y trataba de hacer que se sintiera mejor. 

Ahi, el le dijo a ella que le daba la casa y sus muebles, ella se sintió feliz al pir eso y aceptó.   
Su mamá, y este se durmió temprano este sentia muy apagado y no tenía buenos ánimos.   
Llegó el otro día, tomo todas sus cosas y se fue al aeropuerto, su mamá estaba ahí despidiendolo con lágrimas en los ojos, hasta lo abrazo y le deseo un buen viaje.   
Este subió al avión, recordando todo lo que vivió por un lado se sentía feliz por dejar todo atrás, pero también sentía nostalgia y algo de tristeza. 

Kyle, sabía que ese dia se iría Eric y solo recordo todo lo que vivió con el.   
A este, solo le salieron lágrimas por todo.   
En eso abrió la pequeña caja que contenía su regalo, al hacerlo vio lo que había dentro, era la cosa que más le gustaba y una pequeña carta.   
Este la leyó y comenzó a llorar por todo lo que decía. 

Cartman llegó al país, al que iba, el cual era Alemania.   
Se instaló ahí, obtuvo una casa, termino sus estudios, consiguió un trabajo y conoció a un chico, con el que se caso.   
A el, le gustaba estaba ir y trató de olvidar, aunque su mente nunca borro a Kyle y a su deseo de haber tenido alguna relación con el, y el que dejo de aprecer por mucho tiempo fue yo cupido.   
Kyle siguió con su vida, obtuvo un trabajo, terminó sus estudios, obtuvo otro trabajo y se caso con una chica. 

El tampoco, pudo olvidar al castaño del que ninguno de los dos, ni siquiera se dijo algun adiós.   
Y que por cabeza de ambos, pasó la idea de sentise felices cuando ya no estuvieran cercas pero estaban equivocados y comenzaron a extrañar su presencia.   
Kyle mantenía en perfecto estado el regalo y la nota, guardados celosamente en un lugar que solo el sabía.  
Y Cartman trataba de mantener en un buen estado la carta y el gorro, que también estaban escondidos en un lugar, al que el solo tenía acceso.

Tampoco olvidarian jamás esa noche

Escribí esto, que sería para año nuevo me atrase mucho, espero no haya estado muy mala, y les haya gustado.


End file.
